Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project
Hawkfire (W) - For Approval Sorry, forgot to put this up. :P My first charart in idk...about 2 years? [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 17:27, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :Not 2 years silly. The Wiki was made 2 years ago x3 Anyways, looks great! I'd darken the stripes and the white markings look a bit pink. I'd fix that and your good to go! :Pretty awesome (And pretty pretty) Maybe you should make the back round transparent? XD 'Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 18:40, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. I'm not sure how to do that, Bird. Could you help me? [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 18:50, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Lol... I'm not good with that kind of stuff (Even though I learned this in comm tech.. I forgot XD) '''Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 19:28, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded Here you go :3 SHE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE SLEEPINGSHE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE AWAKE. HER NAME IS FOX, SO GET READY TO BE RAPED. 19:03, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks bro <3 [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 19:04, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Np bro d8 SHE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE SLEEPINGSHE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE AWAKE. HER NAME IS FOX, SO GET READY TO BE RAPED. 20:22, December 24, 2011 (UTC) The white still looks pink. --Echo Echo to the Kip 83 13:52, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Awww but I like it like that... - Hawkey who is too lazy to sign in Leopardpaw (SC) ~ Up for approval Yep.. I still fail at shading XD 'Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 01:34, December 24, 2011 (UTC) No, this is awesome bro :3 Do i have authorities to CBA yet? SHE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE SLEEPINGSHE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE AWAKE. HER NAME IS FOX, SO GET READY TO BE RAPED. 06:17, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you do. But the ear pink needs to be reddened and blurred some more. It looks almost purple. Maybe you could darken the shading a tad bit more around the edges. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 19:02, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll get working on that XD '''Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:34, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ALSO, brighten the highlights. they aren't to noticable. Drew 02:34, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, i'll start on that to :P Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:04, December 26, 2011 (UTC) join Can I join? HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 18:58, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Welcome bro! Apprenticeship is yours, and mentorship is mine :D [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 19:02, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Foxstar(L)~For approval Dunno. SHE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE SLEEPINGSHE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE AWAKE. HER NAME IS FOX, SO GET READY TO BE RAPED. 19:08, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Add eye white and earpink XD, This is good! 'Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:05, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Lostsoul (D) - CBA Comments? [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 19:37, December 24, 2011 (UTC) So prettyful. d8 CBA? SHE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE SLEEPINGSHE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE AWAKE. HER NAME IS FOX, SO GET READY TO BE RAPED. 20:21, December 24, 2011 (UTC) you not a senier warrior d8 who cares --Echo Echo to the Kip 83 13:51, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Fox is a senior warrior, I think. Well it says so. And CBA anyways. Drew 02:31, December 26, 2011 (UTC) joinness Can I join, with a new character- Kennedy, a rogue. Golden tabby shecat with sky-blue eyes. Thx Story Horse 01:46, December 25, 2011 (UTC) UM.. Why are you asking for a character here? '''Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 02:46, December 25, 2011 (UTC) get off spoof. :| --Echo Echo to the Kip 83 13:50, December 25, 2011 (UTC) 'Moonshine (W) - For Approval' Ugh I feel rusty. Drew 01:56, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, I don't see anything wrong XD Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:06, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Icestorm (W) - CBA I know she doesn't have gray flecks in her description, but as I picture her she does. I love working on her <3 The new version of her is based of Applejack and Rainbow Dash from MLP: Fim. Lolfail. Anyways, I really like how she turned out, seeing how I did her in about 5 minutes. Comments? 02:06, December 26, 2011 (UTC) The fur looks amazing! I would just blur the ear pink just a tad. Drew 02:29, December 26, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-Uploaded: '''Thanks :) 03:10, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Great! CBA? --Echo Echo to the Kip 83 03:13, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Wintersky (W) - CBA I like this one too :) Icestorm's brother, that's why they look alike. Comments? 02:46, December 26, 2011 (UTC) First off. CBA. Seond. What brush do you use? --Echo Echo to the Kip 83 03:03, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Galaxy, the medium sized. xD 03:04, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm using that. Forever XD --Echo Echo to the Kip 83 03:13, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Ashwolf (W) - Up For Approval : -- It's messy Ikik ;3; I tried. :c --Echo Echo to the Kip 83 03:45, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Dappleheart (W) - For Approval Man my shading has gone down levels, well comments? Drew 20:55, December 26, 2011 (UTC)